1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image processing method, and more particularly to an image processing method capable of improving the display quality of image frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid development in 3G multi-media applications, viewing digital images with a 3G mobile phone or personal digital assistant (PDA) has become more and more popular. However, due to the low contrast of the images provided from the digital image sources such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a mobile TV signal, the color tone of image frames shown on the screen of the mobile device may be too dark or too bright and result in brightness distortion.